piratesonlineplayerscafefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Damion Hristov
Welcome Hi, welcome to ~ Pirates Online Players Cafe ~ Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jack Pistol page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jack Pistol (Talk) 15:27, March 31, 2012 Replying Here I actually replied and added you a while back. The thing is inactive now tho... I have counted at least 33 bans on some of your known accounts, not inclduding all the contribs. I am sorry Pearson but I cannot simply unban you. You are never coming back, your roleplay preferences mean nothing. You should have thought about this when you were spammign, ban-dodging and threatening wiki. Don't tell me it wasn't you because your pirate told me in game that it was so I don't believe that story. I am not sure what happened with Hector but a lot of us believe it was you anyway. There is a rule in place that if you are a Spaniard/Troll that is comign to make trouble you get one strike and then a ban. That was probably the case with Hector. So, sorry Pearson but you will not come back. I am sure there is no problem with Mad pasting what you write on to the page, but you are not allowed to use her or anyone else's accounts to do so. Also calling me a pussy on the other wiki hasn't helped your chances... Well it can't lessen them, as that would be favoritism. No, we are implementing stricter rules on people who come specifically to cause trouble or do things like troll or ask for you to be unbanned. You just changed the subject. You can't place a rule against one person, again, favoritism. It has to be placed against everyone or nobody, other wise it's taking away the rights of man which is not permitted in the U.S. Constitution. " Every Man ( regardless of Creed, Religion, or Race ) is created equal. " #It is not a change of subject because I replied to waht you had just said. #The rule is for a multitude of 'trouble makers. '''That is not one person. They have different rules because it is not worth telling them over and over again tos top when they never do. It is the same with anonymous spammers and vandals. I don't think any wikis give them many chances. #The US Constituion does not apply because we are a website that can make our own rules. The vote for the rule passed. #You are never coming back, get over it. R.E. 1.) You didn't reply to what I said, you changed the subject to avoid replying, because you had nothing else to say. 2.) It's directed towards a nationality, which is against U.S. Laws, and I'm SURE wiki would not support you in this movement as it's prejudice. 3.) It ''does ''apply to you; assertive, smart ass. It ISN'T your website, your pawns in the game of chess. You're a little faction of the REAL network which is headquarted in the United States. 4.) Go educate your self, you agnostic idiot. I could come back right now. It appears you're already having trouble with mr. axel. You may be surprised to know, WHO it was that sent him to do what he has done. RE: #I am pretty sure I did, but then again you rarely make sense so I may have misunderstood you. #It is directed towards a roleplay nationality and trolls. I don't think they care. #I am not so sure about that. I will be checking that. #Oh your fantasy world can entertain me. You did not send Axel and don't go pretend that was not what u meant. RE Simplying the shit you're trying to tell me. AGAIN. 1.) I do make sense, you're just incompetent and stupid. 2.) Wake up call, idiot, pretending to be a ''pirate ''IS roleplaying. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be talking to me, and you certaintly wouldn't be trying to defend your lost cause. 3.) Once again, You're an idiot. 4.) I doubt you even know who Axel is. It just so happened that he was in caribbean rangers for a good period of time. I don't need to " pretend " seeing as you're the one roleplaying making fucking blogs about fictional boats. You don't know what I meant. You're making an inaccurate assumption based off of previous encounters, which is why, I've repeatedly called you an idiot. RE #This is why you do not make sense, in your other points in the latest reply you completely missed what I was saying and said really random idiotic stuff. #I never said I didn't care, I said Wikia wouldn't care because we are not being racist or prejudice to actual nations. We are making rules for troublemakers like you! ( This is why you don't make sense and I hate talking to you because no matter what I say your answer is always senseless and uninformed. When we debate in class there is always one person who, out of pure ignorance continues with the same argument even after it has been put down or disproven or they make attacks based on foolish assumptions. You are one of those people and are therefore impossible to argue or reason with because you are so thick-skinned to protect yourself from the problems and hate you have caused for yourself that nothing can get to you. You cannot be talke to intellectually, emotionally, on a friendly basis, as an enemy, respectfully or anything. I feel like I could write any random collection of words and you would respond with a completely off-topic answer that consisted mainly of insults and inaccurate facts. Here is a fact for you Pearson: '''Most of the game despises you and you irritate everyone. No matter which side you are on you are disliked, as has been previously proven. The only people who like you are : people who are really just you on a different account ( the majority of your fans ), your few followers and people who have never met you ( what luck they have ). ' #See you can't respond calmly or respectfully showing me you have no dignity, where as I was willing to check if I had made a mistake or not. I have had no response yet so I am still unsure. #My points above are strengthened... talk is cheap Pearson and I could easily say I have known Axel for 3 years, just liek you have. I have no proof to validate what you are saying. On the other hand I have very strong reason to believe you are wrong. The reason he did all of this was because he was angry for being banned on the forums and that has nothing to do with the wiki, we were just making preperations. As far as I know he hasn't even come to the wikis. Also you are so desperate ( an understatement, dont even try deny it ) to return to the wiki to continue your story, which surprise surprise is also "fictional". All of us are making fictional pages and you have as well so I have no idea what youa re trying to prove except that you know how to look at sentences and find a way to start a fight about it and say something really foolish. When I said fantasy world I implied ( perhaps this was too higher grade ) that you were lying and that you try to believe what you want. Now, like I said you are impossible to communicate with because of your stubbornness. I will allow you to reply here but I am not going to continue this little game with you much longer. Kick and scream and curse at me all you want little Pearson, but you are never ever ever being unbanned on the POTCO Players Wiki. This is infact an infringement of rules for askign to be unbanned from another wiki, not that you had the chance. R.E. - 3rd Time now I actually took the time to read that, and I have to say; once again, You're an idiot. There were countless grammatical errors. Stop trying to one up me, when you can't even spell correctly. I'm a God Damn foreigner, and I know your own language better than you. Now.... moving on... 1.) It isn't random idiotic " stuff ", You Passive-Agressive shit. It's factual information in which I'm using to silence you. 2.) How, in the HELL can you say I attack you when I've been banned from the wiki for over a YEAR, and you've been making blogs and pages loaded with bull shit trying to piss me off. You look for reactions Jack. I give them to you, and then you complain. Do you have ANY idea how many people you've accused of " HE'S PEARS! " on the wiki? Why do you think people are making " Leaving the Wiki " blogs? Another thing, Ass bag, Facts can't be " inaccurate " hence the term, " FACTS ". If nobody could get along with me, how is it that after I left The Paradox, I formed a guild of 500 people on a level 22? Why is it that people are STILL following me and that HALF the wiki requested I be let back. The fact of the matter is, I'm not globally blocked, but by banning me you wouldn't allow me the chance to show that, so Gen. Law, You, and Tama fooled the other incompetent administrators into believing that rumor, without presenting ANY evidence what so ever and started making PREJUDICE rules stating " You cannot request Pearson's unban " to strike fear into the chat plus FOOLS of POTCO. You accuse me of vandalism when there's not a SINGLE ban on MY account speaking of vandalism. What you do is you infinitely ban anyone you DON'T like, which IS favoritism and accuse them of being me. If they're vandalists, you use that as an excuse to not let ME back. To sum all of this up Mr. Jack Pistol; You're bull shit. 3.) This is calmly responding. I'm emphasizing what I'm saying by cursing you out. Sue me. 4.) I never said " my story " wasn't fictional, idiot. Try reading my messages before replying with bias BS. I said that you can't ban me for " excessive roleplaying " when pretending to be a pirate ''IS roleplaying. You're contradicting your self. If you want to ban people strictly because you just don't like them, fine, see if I give a flying fuck; but do NOT advertise your self as liberal heroes fighting against a cruel teenager, when 90% of the bans enacted on that wiki are due to favoritism of a hierarch force of nerds and faggots. For Fuck sake, Goldvane is still in middle school. You ARE a hypocrite, You ARE corrupted, and You ARE in Karma's path and when it hits you full blast up your fat ass, I'll be waiting for another rude awakening message, and I hope you're ready to once again, be told, off. - Pearson Wright #Yes it was, and some of your points are still not spot on with what I was trying to say. #You attacks us on game, your wiki and through ban-dodging on the wiki. Most people leave the wiki for reasons beside drama, and we accuse people rightfully. Can you blame us when at a stage you would ban-dodge everyday? I have met and spoken with many members of your guild. Some don't even care about the war, some were forced to join and the rest are noobs ( yes, I have seen low levels ) or your close friends ( that I have mentioned ) or your other pirates. I couldn't care less if you were globally blocked, I am not even sure if that is true or not, but the fact of the matter is that you have had enough chances and blew them so get over it. I didn't try fool th community I acted upon what I was told an even if I didn't hear that you were globally blocked ( which I am sure you are ) you would still not be unblocked because you have used your chances. Tell me, if you are not globally blocked why are you no longer Paradox Overlord? Also why do you care so much to be back on wiki, you are obviously obsessed? Can't take a ban that was given close to a year ago like a man? It is not a prejudice rule because there have been so many and no matter what, you cannot ever come back because you have used up ALL your chances and it would be unfair to just allow you of all people, the person who caused the most drama for us, back. We infinitely ban people after they have recieved several bans and they deserve to be banned forever. #You are showing anger through excessive caps and cursing. I am not offended by it, but I am pointing out that you cannot talk respectfully. If this is how yoiu emphasis, I have no idea how we could let you back on the wiki. #We were never going to do that, we never ban anyone for excessive roleplay. We ban your followers ( who are often you ) because they all come to request your unban or to cause trouble. If we are nerds and faggots, why are you so so desperate to return? Now, I wouldn't talk about grammar or spelling because yours isn't too great either. I am not sure why that is an issue for you, because it is irrelevant. You are obviously trollign or looking for something to fight me with, because you have nothing else. Pearson, get the idea of returning out of your head. I left a few questions that I really would like to be answered, please answer all of them. R.E. - Forth Time You just said in the reply before this one that you weren't going to respond again. I'm desperate? No, dear fool. Clearly you're insecure which is why you're so tempted to come back and reply time after time. 1.) What? 2.) The laws of YOUR wiki say that when banning users it shant be done because of in-game relations. Good job contradicting your self, and breaking your OWN rules, ''again! You wouldn't know if I ban-dodge every day seeing as you ban 90% of the wiki contributers and EVEN users with the reason: " It's Pearson! " You just guess, you don't present evidence. Exactly, you're NOT sure If I'm globally blocked. Wake up call, stupid cunt; The U.S. Supreme Court does not jail people until found guilty. People who have comitted crimes are PRESUMED innocent until PROVEN guilty. Wiki goes by that same moral and they are FORCED to do so because of U.S. Laws, and You are FORCED to do so because your little " faction-roleplay-site " is controlled by an actual corporation. I'm not on Paradox Overlord because believe it or not, I was ACTUALLY going to try and start over. I HAVEN'T had many chances. I'd had 3, valid chances. Samuel Redbeard has had over 20, and reason being because you know if you lose him, John Breasly will start bitching, and you can't lose your top editor. I'm not an idiot. Stop talking to me as if you're above me, because I will beat the shit out of you, Jack Pistol. You don't know who I am, or where I'm coming from, and until you do, I suggest shutting the fuck up unless you intend on ending up like Benjamin Macmorgan, Cad Bane, Captain Leon, Pablo Swordmaster, Billy Hullbatten, and Hippie. 3.) Why would I respect you? You're full of shit. I respect people that follow a true moral, and stick to it. People such as my father, Hector Wildhayes, Spartan, and Francis Bluehawk. 4.) My (Followers) as you call them don't call come to request my unban. They edit their user pages with a spanish flag and then they're all spammed either in the comments or the chats with " SEEDLING, SEEDLING SEEDLING! " and after being cursed out with exccessive profanity, they act back, and you give them infinite bans . I'm not desperate to return. I usually GET what I want Jack Pistol. If I wanted it THAT bad I would have made some massive change, and I would have been back MONTHS ago. As I said above, I respect people who STICK to a moral and don't change because of peer pressure, which EVERYONE on that wiki does. I'm not changing to be let back on a website. It's not that I'm a bad person; it's not that I've changed. Why do you think over half of the wiki supported me being let back? Because people are choosing to see the good side of me rather than the bad. - Pearson Wright RE Gonna keep this short and sweet. I actually said I wouldn't keep this up much longer and I will try make this my last reply. #Nevermind, that argument is clearly not why we are still here. #It doesn't matter to me if you are or are not, and I know of no way to find out except to pester Wikia. The fact is that you have used up all your chances. Samuel has had far less bans than you and he actually has changed. I don't want to bring this up, because I want this to end now, but yes he has changed and you have not. #Same to you. I have only an ounce of respect for you Pearson. #Many of them do and it is those we are concenred about. Mad, Goldwrecker and the rest who do not request your unban are fine. But there are many who do. I rather doubt that Pearson. I actually do see the good sides of you: you are obviously intelligent, you have leadership skills and you have dignity in PvP ( from my experiences ). You seem to utterly despise me though. We have never truly clashed. In roleplay we avoid each other mostly and on the wiki I follow the rules and ban you. This is one of very few or our arguments compared to many of yours with others. Pearson, I am sure you can see that this is going to get us nowhere. You are not being unbanned and neither of us are ever going to stop arguing unless it is a mutual agreement. So a mutual agreement then?